


Interesting Dynamic

by Anilkex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilkex/pseuds/Anilkex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly intriguing LJ prompt requested the following:</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Supernatural, Jody/Dean.</p><p>I'd love a fic where Jody has some kind of fling thing going on with Dean, nothing serious or defined but still something. One day while they're together, Dean either winds up suffering from a head cold and Jody gets kind of maternal, which gets Dean's wires crossed. I just really love older woman/younger guy dynamics where there's internal conflict because of mommy issues :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jody's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this prompt. There aren't many stories with Jody in them, and I think this was a cool idea that needed to be explored. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is Jody's POV.  
> Chapter 2 is Dean's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, I just sandbox play.

Jody sat on her couch, passing through cable channels like it was one of those picture flip-books. Nothing looked interesting. She blew out a breath and stared at her living room. 

_Take the night off, Sherriff,_ they said. 

_Some down time will do you good,_ they said.

Fuck _them_.

She tossed the remote onto the couch next to her and decided a beer was a good idea. She got halfway to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Jody actually looked around her living room, as if she’d figure out who was there by scanning the empty room.

Curious, she walked to the door and peered through the peephole. Her eyes widened when she saw Dean Winchester leaning against her faded aluminum siding. Taking a step back, she checked her reflection in the hallway mirror. Thank God she showered today, which included shaving her legs and under her arms. 

She took a second for a cleansing breath. This isn’t a big deal, she reminded herself. Their…”relationship”...was casual, non-committal, flingy, if you will. It was also fucking _hot_ , and reminded Jody that while she was older than Dean and a widow to boot, she wasn’t dead.

She had _something_ that attracted that man to her, even if, for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what it was.

Swallowing against her pounding heart, Jody opened the door and did her best to appear nonchalant. 

“Dean! Hey! What’s up?”

Dean’s head swiveled up at the sound of her voice, and that fucking cocky smile was on his lips. “Hey…,” he shrugged. “Was in the neighborhood...thought I’d stop by…”

Jody leaned on the door. Something was off. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it...but something was definitely off.

Still…Dean’s on her porch, and she’s lonely and, “Well, come on in!” She opened the door wider, letting him saunter into the living room.

The front door clicked shut, and Dean hadn’t made a move to take off his jacket. Smiling a little, Jody asked, “Wanna take your coat off?”

Sniffing, Dean blushed a little. “Yeah, yeah...sorry…” He shrugged out of his jacket, somewhat reluctantly, and handed it over.

Frowning, Jody took it and carefully hung it on a wall hook. She watched as Dean just stood there, hugging himself as if for warmth. Usually, by now, he was on the couch, motioning for her to _come hither_ , a playful smile on his lips, promising her a real night off. 

“Want a beer?” Her voice startled him, and she jumped when he jumped.

“Uh...nah...just...I’m okay, thanks.” Dean nodded a couple times.

Still standing there.

Deciding to take charge, Jody tugged on his sleeve, until he followed her to the couch and sat down next to her. Dean tossed her a quick smile, before twisting away to stifle a sneeze in the crook of his arm.

“Bless you…”

Dean hesitated barely a second before shaking it off and resuming the confident smile from her doorway. The one that makes her heart skip beats and her breathing come in short gasps.

“Mmm...thanks.”

Jody tilted her head to the side, still trying to decipher the nagging feeling she had in her gut. “How’s Sam?” She asked, still fingering his sleeve while tucking her legs underneath her.

“Oh, you know. Same whiny bitch as always.” 

Jody chuckled, which quickly turned into a soft, “ _Ohhhh_ …” as Dean took her hand and pressed it to his lips. 

“But I didn’t come here to talk about Sam…” He leaned in, eyes locked on hers until his lips locked on hers.

Jody’s eyes closed as she tasted his tongue in her mouth. _Alive_ ...this is what being alive feels like. 

She forgets, sometimes.

Her mouth still on his, she mumbled, “Sam...who?”

Dean let out a soft, throaty laugh. He gently covered her neck with kisses, while uncoiling her legs until she lay stretched underneath him on the couch. 

Jody ran her fingers through his hair, noting the flush on his cheeks and the warmth of his skin. _Jesus, why me?_ She thought for the millionth time. She searched his face for a sign, for any indication of why this man, who could literally have anyone, chose to spend his night off with her.

As if sensing her thoughts, Dean’s eyes softened, and a finger ran along her jawline. He stopped at her chin, cupping it in his hand. Never breaking eye contact, Dean pressed his lips to hers, firm but not aggressive, insistent, but not pushy. 

When he was satisfied with her reaction, Dean murmured softly, “ _I want you_.”

**xxxxx**

They lay on her bed, half under the covers and tangled together. Jody rested against Dean’s chest, enjoying his arms around her and his bare chest beneath her.

“Wow…” 

That was all he said afterward. It was all she needed to hear. With that one word, Jody felt vindicated as a woman, and that made everything else seem bearable, even if only for a while.

She shifted a little, moving her head to the pillow so she could see his face. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly. He closed them briefly to swallow, and Jody swears she saw him wince before opening his mouth again.

Biting her lip, Jody reached out and touched Dean’s cheek. Still warm. Well, they did just have a marathon ride...both were covered in sweat from the exertion. She dropped her gaze, just in time to catch the ripple of goosebumps spread across his arms as Dean shivered. His chest filled with air just before he turned to the side and sneezed against the pillow.

And again.

Propping herself on an elbow, Jody placed her palm across his forehead. He turned to face her, embarrassment on his face. “I’m fine, Jody…”

She raised an eyebrow at him, sliding her hand to feel his cheek and neck. Both warmer than they needed to be.

Feeling like she just solved one of those gigantic jigsaw puzzles, Jody slipped out of bed, padding silently to the bathroom. She pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head and opened the medicine cabinet, snagging a bottle of cold medicine and a thermometer.

On her way back, she watched him fumble for a Kleenex from the box on the nightstand, hastily sneezing into his hand just before grabbing one and pressing it to his face. The corner of Jody’s mouth lifted into a half-smile as she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bottle. 

Taking care of someone? This she could do with confidence. She took care of a whole town on a daily basis. She used to take care of… _Anyway_. She could do this.

She pressed the button on the thermometer and waggled it in front of him. “Open up.”

Dean’s eyebrows went up and he gave her a smile that broadcast the dirty thoughts running through his mind. She fought against the urge to giggle (sheriff’s don’t _giggle_ , dammit), and shook her head, shaking the thermometer once more. “C’mon, you. Prove me wrong.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, and Jody took advantage of the opportunity. She shoved the thermometer in, and pushed his lips together until he closed his mouth. Jody ruffled his hair. “See? Wasn’t hard.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean crossed his arms and scowled slightly. 

Realizing that ruffling his hair was probably not the best thing she could’ve done, Jody kept her hand in his hair, sliding it to the back of his head and scratching his scalp rhythmically. His eyes slowly closed, and the scowl melted from his face with a sigh. They sat like that until the high-pitched beep announced Dean’s mini Judgement Day. He cracked open one eye, warily watching Jody as she removed the thermometer and read the display.

Her lips pursed together, she showed him the reading, to which he scoffed. “After what we just did, I’m surprised it’s not higher.”

Shaking her head, Jody set the thermometer on the nightstand and cracked open the cold medicine. “After what we just did, I’m surprised you’re still conscious.” She felt more than a little irritated at herself. She knew something was off. She felt the fever on his skin. 

But she’d been greedy, and willing to ignore her gut in favor of the demands other body parts placed upon her.

Dean sighed. “It’s not a big deal. Look, I’m sorry. I...I should just go.” He made to untangle himself from the sheet, his breath already hitching. He turned away to sneeze into a handful of tissues, shivering as the cool air hit his skin.

“Whoa, there...where do you think you’re going?” Taking hold of his shoulders, Jody firmly pushed him until he finally sank against the pillows, coughing into his wrist. Laying a hand on his cheek, she turned his face until their eyes met.

“You’re staying here. My orders. Understand?”

Jody could see the the internal struggle clearly on his face. This was not why he came here. His muscles tensed, and Jody knew she had to make a move before the man bolted from her bedroom. She leaned in, kissing him slow and methodically, like it was a case to be sorted through. Pressing her forehead against his, she murmured, “Please…”

His sigh was different this time - deep and exhausted. He gave up the fight, nodding wearily and gesturing for the cold syrup she still cradled in her hand.

She measured out a dose, wordlessly handing it over. He knocked it back without a fight, grimacing as he swallowed. After setting the now-empty cup next to the thermometer, Jody put the box of Kleenex on the bed, and silently re-arranged the covers so they made sense. Sliding in next to him, she took a measured breath before raising her arm, indicating he should scoot over and get comfortable.

It took all of a second for Dean to consider her offer, before he did scoot over and make himself comfortable, tucked into her side. Jody kissed the top of his head a couple times, and after her heart settled down from Dean nestling against her, she relaxed, and fell asleep.


	2. Dean's POV

Dean pulled the Impala up to Jody’s house and then...sat there. His head was killing him, and he just felt like shit. But once he made the decision to drop Sam off at Bobby’s and pay her a visit, his heart felt lighter. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something about the sheriff that just… _did it_ for him. It’s not like he wanted to settle down and marry her or anything. He liked the status quo - visits when they could, no expectations, no complications.

Except tonight...tonight was complicated. He knew he was coming down with something, but he still wanted to see her, to feel her under him. He shifted in his seat at that thought and longingly looked at her door.

Normally, this isn’t an issue for him, sick or not. Go in there, take care of business with Random Girl, maybe cuddle, then off to kill something. But Jody was different. He felt some guilt - she’d only lost her family a year ago. Sometimes he felt like he took advantage of her. Othertimes he thought that maybe he was helping her cope. 

_Never_ did he feel like she was an easy lay or a benchwarmer, convenient during a quick stopover. She didn’t act like the other women Dean usually ends up with after a few too many drinks and an especially satisfying hunt. Jody didn’t need anything from him. She didn’t need him to take care of her or her problems. And maybe that’s what he likes.

Maybe that’s what _she_ likes, too.

It could be because she’s older, more _defined_. She has this calm confidence around her that attracts him like nothing else, and when a budding fever and the uncertainty of Sam’s future fogged Dean’s brain this morning, he headed towards the one place that isn’t clouded.

Next thing he knew, Dean was on her porch ringing the doorbell. He shoulda called, he thinks, dropping his head and eyeing his boots. Maybe this was a bad idea. She’s probably busy or something...doesn’t want me bothering her.

The door opened, and there she stood - casually leaning on the door, not a care in the world. “Dean! Hey! What’s up?”

“Hey…” With one glance, Dean knew...sick or not, he wanted to be here. Dean gave her his best smile. “Was in the neighborhood...thought I’d stop by…”

He did his best to ignore the pounding in his head, and the ache in his body, reminding himself to project _Dean Winchester_ at all costs.

She smiled at him. “Well, come on in!” She opened the door, and Dean pushed himself off the house and sauntered inside, noticing how she watched him move.

Once inside, though, Dean realized how cold he was, and wondered whether he could get away with leaving his coat on for - “Wanna take your coat off?” - and so much for that. 

_Stop thinking so much - you’re making an ass of yourself._ Dean felt the heat from blushing creep up his neck. “Yeah, yeah...sorry…” He shrugged out of his coat, and handed it over. The loss of warmth made his nose run. He quickly sniffed and swiped at it while Jody’s back was turned. Chilled, Dean wrapped his arms around himself, trying to quell his shivering.

“Want a beer?” He was concentrating so hard on not shivering that her words startled him. 

“Uh...nah...just...I’m okay, thanks.” Dean nodded his head and looked around, now wondering if he made a mistake. He wasn’t presenting himself like he usually does, and he knew it. She was probably gonna suggest that he leave.

Instead, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Jody had a small smile on her lips, and just kept tugging until he followed her to the couch. He sat next to her, and returned the smile, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could pull this off.

Then his nose betrayed him, allowing a sneeze to build without warning. He turned just in time, and managed to stifle it in the crook of his arm.

_Fuck_. 

“Bless you…”

_Or not_. 

No disgust, no frustration, no impatience. 

Smiling, Dean cleared his throat. “Mmm...thanks.”

She tilted her head at him, like she was trying to solve a puzzle. He noticed that she was still playing with his sleeve, that she hadn’t let go. His breathing quickened.

“How’s Sam?”

She tucked her legs under her, making her look young and adorable and sexy and sweet all at once. It took Dean a second to realize she was asking about Sam. “Oh, you know. Same whiny bitch as always.”

She laughed at that, as he hoped she would. Sure she was about to make more small talk to help bridge the awkwardness he was creating with his fevered mind, Dean took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed the inside of her wrist, then her palm, watching her eyes widen, before she whispered, “ _Ohhhh…_ ” 

“But I didn’t come here to talk about Sam…” Unable to restrain himself any longer, Dean leaned close, keeping his eyes locked to hers. He kissed her, slipping his tongue between her lips to dance in slow circles. Sliding his hand along her thigh, Dean cajoled her legs out of their hiding place, to lay along the couch and under his body.

Exactly how he wanted it.

Her lips still meshed with his, Jody mumbled, “Sam...who?”

For some reason, that made Dean laugh, a genuine laugh, his first in a long time. Almost growling, he lowered his head to kiss her neck and throat, feeling her body vibrate with anticipation.

Until he felt hesitation.

Opening his eyes, he searched her face for the reason why. 

Confusion. He saw confusion and wonder staring at him - the same emotions he feels every time he walks up her porch steps. 

_Why me? What could I possibly bring to the table that’s desirable?_

That line of thinking is Dean’s, and Dean’s alone. 

Tracing her jawline, Dean cupped her chin in his hand. He kissed her again, honestly, simply expressing how he felt.

Her back arched, and a small groan escaped her lips. Her voice washed over him, pushing his confidence further. Dean then said the only words he could think of to explain exactly _why_ her. 

“ _I want you…_ ” 

**xxxxx**

“Wow…”

That’s all Dean could think of to say. It didn’t come close to how he felt, but it was a start. They lay together, panting and sweaty, her head on his chest, the sheets wrapped around them like a poorly wrapped present. The exertion was worth it, but Dean was now so congested that he had to breathe out of his mouth. Of course, that dried out his throat, so he had to swallow a few times to wet it. 

That’s when he discovered his throat was sore.

Something soft touched his cheek, thinking she was just being sentimental, Dean smiled. He started to turn towards her, when a chill hit him, sending goosebumps across his chest and arms. His nose twitched, forcing him to take a ragged breath before twisting away and sneezing into the pillow.

_Crap._

Not finished, he sneezed again, almost groaning at the pain in his head. Dean sniffled, and felt the bed shift. He swiveled his gaze towards her just as her palm rested against his forehead. Once again, Dean’s cheeks flamed, and he felt more like a kid getting caught cheating on his homework than a man who just make a sexy woman come twice in rapid succession. 

“I’m fine, Jody,” he said, trying to stave off his embarrassment.

Her hand slid down to his cheek, then neck, and she raised an eyebrow at him. Without a word, Jody slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Dean slumped against his pillow and sighed. _So much for that._ He pinched the bridge of his nose as another irritating itch started to build. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a box of Kleenex on the small table next to the bed. Dean quickly rolled over, trying to grab some before the next sneeze got away from him.

No such luck. Cupping a hand over his nose, Dean sneezed viciously while managing to finally snag some tissues. He’d just finished wiping his face when the sheriff returned, dressed in only a large t-shirt.

Cliche? Yes. Fucking hot? _Yessss._

She held a thermometer in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. She pressed the thermometer’s button, making it beep. “Open up,” she said, waving the thing in front of him.

Trying for deflection, Dean leered at her, and it almost worked. He could see her fight like hell to not laugh, but in the end, she was determined. “C’mon, you. Prove me wrong.”

This wasn’t right. Dean started to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Jody slid the thermometer in his mouth, pressing his lips together. 

“See? Wasn’t hard.” Then, she ruffled his hair.

_She ruffled his hair?_

Now he _definitely_ felt like a kid caught cheating on homework. _Soooo_ not the image he was going for. 

Dean crossed his arms in a huff, rolling his eyes and scowling. If he felt like a kid, might as well act like one, too.

It took a second for Dean to realize her hand was still in his hair. _What the hell?_ But then her fingers wiggled, scratching his scalp and slowly moving down the back of his head, stopping right above his neck.

_Oh…oh my God…_ that felt good. It soothed his headache and calmed his nerves, making Dean close his eyes and moan softly.

He lost track of time. A high-pitched beep brought Dean back to the present; back to this bizarre situation that started as a simple visit, and soon morphed into Typhoid Dean meets the Sheriff.

He peeled open one eye to study her. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, figuring he’d know when he saw it. But her face remained impassive, her eyes guarded. The thermometer appeared before him, showing numbers that matched how he felt.

It wasn’t a surprise.

Still going for deflection, Dean quipped, “After what we just did, I’m surprised it’s not higher.”

She responded in kind: “After what we just did, I’m surprised you’re still conscious.”

_You’re not the only one_. The fever was back, making things fuzzy and tingly and hazy and confusing. He wanted to stay, but he felt he should go. He needed her comfort, but the “no-fuss” rule was sacred, and he swore he was fucking that up.

Swallowing thickly, Dean mumbled, “It’s not a big deal. Look, I’m sorry. I...I should just go.” He tried to untangle himself from the sheets. The movement brought on another chill which shivered through him, making him sneeze _yet again_ , only this time, into a wad of tissues.

“Whoa, there...where do you think you’re going?” Her tone was incredulous, amused, and worried, all wrapped together. He coughed against his wrist as she gripped his shoulders, forcing him back against the pillow, where admittedly, he wanted to be, but truthfully, didn’t think he deserved.

“You’re staying here. My orders. Understand?”

He understood, but this wasn’t what was supposed to be. But it was rapidly becoming what he wanted. 

_What he needed._

Before he could stop her, her lips were on his, begging him to stay. Pressing her forehead against his, she undid him with a single word: “ _Please…_ ”

He sighed, partly from relief, partly from exhaustion and aching muscles, partly from finally accepting that she could take care of him _and_ get him off both in one night, without making it complicated. Dean gestured for the cold medicine still clutched in her hand. He drained the plastic cup like a shot of whiskey, then watched her fuss with the sheets and place the box of Kleenex next to him.

She crawled into bed, raising her arm so Dean could slide next to her. He snuggled close, smiling as he felt her kiss the top of his head, and went to sleep.


End file.
